Danger From The Future
by TheGreatGodzilla
Summary: 20 years in the future of Magic Dimension the evil called the Mecha-Monsters are rampage after they killed the creator of them name's Doctor Gorl the daugthers of the Winx come in past to warn there parents about the Mecha-Monsters but something are follow them from futrue and the goal of this creature is to be the most powerful in the Magic Dimension.
1. The Girls From The Future

dragonball z and winx club fan fiction crossover

This winx fanfiction is similar from dragomball z android saga and cell saga

but the character of dragonball z will be in this fanfiction too.

Disclarmier:T don't own winx club or dragonball z

Chapter 1 The Girls from the Future

The Future in 25 years

On Planet Zenith Tecna and Timmy created a Time Machine for Tia,Nephthys,Kiara and Jasmine

of Bloom,Stella,Flora and Layla to go back in past and warn the winx in that time

about the Mecha-Monsters.

Now the 4 girls go into the time machine and go back into past 25 years ago

Later...

Now the 4 girls is in the past.

and see her mothers and fathers in teen years.

They're see them are prepare for the battel.

"Hey look it our parents in teenagers!"Said Tia

"Wow They're look like us!"Said Nephthys

"I think we in a time when the Wizrads of the Black Circle are come to revenge."Said Kiara

"Wait!look!"Said Jasmine

The 4 girls from the future see the Wizrads of The Black Circle are coming with

the pink snake-like creature.

"I will never let that guys hurt my parents."Said Nephthys

Nephthys transfrom into Believix Fairy and destroy pink snake-like creature in one shot.

Now the others are follow her to fight the Wizard of the Black Circle.

"Who are these girls?"Asked Stella

"Who are you?"Asked Ogron

"We come here to defeated you!"Said Tia

"Hey Ogron they're look like the winx!"Said Anagan

Gantlos make the earthquake but they're faster than him.

Now Jasmine use Morphix Tidal Wave to captured Gantlos and

Nephthys use Sun Strom to destroy him.

Ogron and Anagan couldn't believe it.

"They're easy to killed Gantlos!"Said Anagan

"That's impossibles!"Said Ogron

"How dare you!"Said Anagan

Anagan ran to them but the they're faster than him.

Kiara created Spring Ring in front of Anagan and he hit it

now she use Summer Thunder to attack and destroy Anagan.

"You gonna paid for destroyed my group."Said angry Ogron

Now Ogron use everypower that he's have to attacked the daugthers of winx.

But Tia fle upon him and use Dragon Firer to destroy Ogron.

Now the Wizard of The Black Circle were destroyed.

Later the winx meet them future daugthers and they explain the worst nigthmare of them to

them parents.

"You are my daugthers?!"Asked Stella

"Yes."Said Nephthys

"Oh so that mean why you beauty like me."Said Stella

"Next 5 years rigth?"Asked Bloom

"Yes mom."Said Tia

And now the future 4 girls are back to the future.  



	2. The Help

dragonball z and winx club fan fiction crossover

This winx fanfiction is similar from dragomball z android saga and cell saga

but the character of dragonball z will be in this fanfiction too.

Disclarmier:I don't own winx club or dragonball z

Chapter 2 The Help

Now the winx go to asked and explain to The Z figthers

to help to defeated to Mecha-Monsters.

"In 5 years rigth?"Asked Piccolo

"Who created this Mecha-Monsters?"Asked Gohan

"They're said his name's Doctor Gorl."Said Bloom

(Doctor Gorl is look like Doctor Myuu in Dragonball GT but Gorl have green hair.)

Now Goku is come.

"Dad?!you are Goku!"Asked The Winx

"Yes I'm."Said Goku

Now Goku explian the story of Red Ribbon Army,the Androids and Cell to the Winx.

"This is similar look like when Future Trunks come to warn us about the androids."Said Gohan

Now the Winx go back to magix and practice themself

when the time that Mecha-Monsters come out. 


	3. 5 Years Later The Mecha Monsters Appear

dragonball z and winx club fan fiction crossover

This winx fanfiction is similar from dragomball z android saga and cell saga

but the character of dragonball z will be in this fanfiction too.

Disclarmier:I don't own winx club or dragonball z

Chapter 3 The 5 Years Later The Mecha-Monsters Appear

The 5 years later...

Now The Winx have a children.

In Alfea...

Now the winx heard a noise of something exploded in Magix.

"The Mecha-Monsters is come!"Said Stella

At The Time Machine.

"Look like it start now let's go."Said Tia

Now the Future winx daugthers are go to Magix

In Magix...

"Where're that Mecha-Monsters?"Said Layla

"Look!it's a dragon and a goblin!"Said Musa

"So you two are the Mecha-Monsters?"Asked Flora

"How do you know about us?!"Asked Mecha-Goblin/Doctor Gorl

Now they're start to fight.

Stella use Solar Strom to attack the Mecha-Dragon and destroy it.

Flora go to attack Mecha-Goblin by use Autumn Wind to destroy his left arm and his wings.

Now Tia,Nephthys,Kiara and Jasmine are come.

"Mom!"Said Tia and Nephthys

Now they're look at Mecha-Goblin.

"Hey that's Doc-Doctor Gorl."Said Nephthys

"What!"Said everybody in The Winx

"If this guy aren't the Mecha-Monsters that you warn us."Asked Roxy

"Doctor Gorl must have the other."Said Tecna

"If you kill me the Mecha-Centaur and the Mecha-Minotaur

will revenge for me hahahahaha."Said Doctor Gorl

Now Doctor Gorl ranaway to his hidden lab in the forest. 


	4. Monster From The Future

dragonball z and winx club fan fiction crossover

This winx fanfiction is similar from dragomball z android saga and cell saga

but the character of dragonball z will be in this fanfiction too.

Disclarmier:I don't own winx club or dragonball z

Chapter 4 Monster From The Future.(Mecha-Centaur and Mecha-Minotaur are Awaken!)

"It's mean your enemies are Mecha-Centaur and Mecha-Minotaur right?"Asked Roxy

"Yes they're so more powerful than anything in the universe."Said Tia

"okay girls new target is find the hidden laboratory

and destroyed that's two Mecha-Monsters."Said Bloom

The winx follow Doctor Gorl in to the forest.

Later...

"No one who can't know where's my laboratory."Said Doctor Gorl

Now the Winx follow him and start to search the laboratory.

At Doctor Gorl's Lab.

"Okay I can't believe that I will awaken you two."Said Doctor Gorl

Now the Mecha-Centaur and Mecha-Minotaur are awaken.

"All right you two go and kill the Winx."Said Doctor Gorl

But they aren't to do and watch the another Mecha-Monsters name's Mecha-Python.

"So this is Mecha-Python?"Asked Mecha-Minotaur

"Don't touch it!"Said Doctor Gorl

Mecha-Centaur kick at head of Doctor Gorl and use eye laser to kill him.

Now they're awaken the Mecha-Python and they're go out of the laboratory.

"Look that's them!"Said Stella

"Who is that the another Mecha-Monsters?"Asked Nephthys(in her mind)

"I don't interested those girls I want to play."Said Mecha-Centaur

"Play?"Asked Mecha-Minotaur

"Yes this universe is a playground of us."Said Mecha-Centaur

"Hey why they're gone they don't want to destroy us?"Asked Musa

Later Kiara and Jasmine have a bad news to them.

"I don't know what happened but I found this egg near the Time Machine"Said Kiara

"I never the egg like this before."Said Tecna

At the Time Machine.

Now the Winx and them future daugthers are come to find the creature that's out this egg.

"Looking for me."Said The Creature

"Who are you?"Asked Tia

"My name's DNA I'm your brother."said DNA

"Because Doctor Gorl collect your cell to created me."Said DNA

"I have dna of Bloom,Stella,Flora,Layla,Valtor and the 3 Wizard of The Black Circle

in my body"Said DNA

(Duman was died before the other in the group of The Wizard of The Black Circle.) 


	5. Hunt DNA

dragonball z and winx club fan fiction crossover

This winx fanfiction is similar from dragomball z android saga and cell saga

but the character of dragonball z will be in this fanfiction too.

Disclarmier:I don't own winx club or dragonball z

Chapter 5 Hunt DNA

(DNA is look like Valtor in demon from but

he's have a tail at his back like Cell to absorbtion.)

"I come to this time to have a perfect from."Said DNA

"The perfect from?!"Asked Tia

"Yes the computer of Doctor Gorl tell me if I don't eat the two super creatures

I will never have a perfect from."Said DNA

"And those two super creatures is?"Asked Bloom

Yes it's a Mecha-Centaur and Mecha-Minotaur!"Said DNA

"What!"Said the Winx and them future daugthers.

"Okay I must go now to hunt those two Mecha-Monsters."Said DNA

"For the modifined clone of me that's so ugly!"Said Stella

"Now let's go back to Doctor Gorl lab,find DNA of this time and destroy it."Said Nephthys

"Okay let's go."Said Bloom

Bloom and the future daugthers of the Winx go back to Doctor Gorl lab and destroy it.

The Winx go to hunt DNA and defeated him before he's find the two Mecha-Monsters.

In the forest...

DNA found Mecha-Centaur,Mecha-Minotaur and Mecha-Python.

"Who are you?"Asked Mecha-Centaur

"I'm DNA I'm come from the future to absorb you and have a perfect from!"Said DNA

Now the Winx are come and fight DNA but he was stronger than them.

Later DNA attacked Mecha-Centaur and absorb him in front of the Winx.

"That's so horrible!"Said Roxy

"He's a monster!"Said Musa

Now DNA change into semi-perfect form.

(The semi-perfect from of DNA is look like purple toad-like creature

and have a tail on his back.) 


	6. Protect The Mecha Minotaur

dragonball z and winx club fan fiction crossover

This winx fanfiction is similar from dragomball z android saga and cell saga

but the character of dragonball z will be in this fanfiction too.

Disclarmier:I don't own winx club or dragonball z

Chapter 6 Protect the Mecha-Minotaur

"Now I will absorb you Minotaur."Said DNA

"Stay away from him!"Mecha-Python yelled to DNA

"Who are you?"Asked DNA

"I'm Mecha-Python the best Mecha-Monsters of the present time."Said Mecha-Python

"I know but now you're number 2 now!"Said DNA

"Okay I will show you my power to you."Said Mecha-Python

Now Mecha-Python go to attacked DNA and hurt him.

But he doesn't give up and kick at body of Mecha-Python.

Now Mecha-Python opened his mouth and used laser-breath to attacked DNA.

Now DNA was angry and use Dragon Firer to attacked and make Mecha-Python nearly break.

"Now I stronger than you."Said DNA

"Okay now is your turn Minotaur!"Said DNA

Mecha-Minotaur go to attacked and absorb Mecha-Minotaur in his body.

"Ahhhhhh!"Said DNA

Now DNA is explode and change himself into a perfect from.

(DNA perfect from is look like a giant green salamander-like creature but have a long arms,

long legs,a two horn on his head,giant claws and this from of DNA doesn't have a tail

he use his mouth to absorbtion or splitout.)

Now the Winx try to defeated DNA but he's stronger than them.

"Now I'm the strongest in the universe now hahahahahaha!"Said DNA 


	7. The DNA Game

dragonball z and winx club fan fiction crossover

This winx fanfiction is similar from dragomball z android saga and cell saga

but the character of dragonball z will be in this fanfiction too.

Disclarmier:I don't own winx club or dragonball z

Chapter 7 The DNA Game

"Look like you're to weaked now."Said DNA

"Now I will created the tournament."Said DNA

"The Tournament?why!"Asked Stella

"I think it from the programed that's Doctor Gorl programmed me to desroyed you."Said DNA

"Now I will created the tournament called DNA game."Said DNA

(Like Cell game)

"See you later looser girls."said DNA

Later Bloom and the daugthers from the future are come.

The Winx and Mecha-Python explain to Bloom and them future daugthers.

"Wow it's not good now."Said Tia

"How could we win DNA now he's so strong now."Said Nephthys

"I don't know now I think we must practice more

in Hyperbolic Time Chamber on Earth."Siad Roxy

"What!"Said everybody Winx

"What is it?"Asked Tecna

"It room to practice in 1 day like a 1 year."Said Roxy

"It's amazing!"Said Musa

"It's on Kami Lookout."Said Roxy

Now the Winx go to Earth and go to Kami Lookout.

"Hi Piccolo!"Said Musa

"The Winx?!what are they doing here?"Said Piccolo

"We need to use the Hyperbolic Time Chamber."Said Bloom

Now the Winx explain the everything that's thay known to Piccolo and they intoduce them future daugthers to them.

"Okay I understand Dende Popo these girls need to use

the Hyperbolic Time Chamber."Said Piccolo

Later in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

"Th-This is the Hyperbolic Time Chamber!"Said Tecna

"Okay girls let's practice."Said Bloom

The Winx and them future daugthers are practiced to be stronger and defeat DNA. 


	8. The Winx vs DNA

dragonball z and winx club fan fiction crossover

This winx fanfiction is similar from dragomball z android saga and cell saga

but the character of dragonball z will be in this fanfiction too.

Disclarmier:I don't own winx club or dragonball z

Chapter 8 The Winx vs DNA

After the practiced in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

"I'm think I stronger than yesterday now."Said Stella

"That's so good!"Said Musa

"Thanks Piccolo for everything."Said Bloom

"Good luck."Said Piccolo

Now the Winx are go back to magic dimension and join the DNA game.

At DNA Game before the WInx are come.

DNA is on air around the universe.

"I'm DNA and if you think you can defeat me you can come but if you lose it's mean

the universe is lose too."Said DNA

Now the Winx are arrive at DNA Game.

"Now it's you who will lose DNA"Said Bloom

"Oh yeah it's make fear now."Said DNA

Now the Winx start to figth and ues everything that they are have and

learn from the Z figthers to figth DNA.

Later...

"How dare you! how do you hide these powers!"Asked DNA

"Okay girls used our specail attacked from the Z figthers to attacked them."Said Bloom

"KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAAAAA!"Said the Winx

"No that's impossible NOOOOO!"Said DNA 


	9. The Peach For The Future

dragonball z and winx club fan fiction crossover

This winx fanfiction is similar from dragomball z android saga and cell saga

but the character of dragonball z will be in this fanfiction too.

Disclarmier:I don't own winx club or dragonball z

Chapter 9 The Peace For The Future

After defeated DNA...

"Okay mom we must go back to our time."Said Tia

"Good luck!"Said Bloom

Now the Winx daugthers come back to future.

"Mai Tara Janet we're back!"Said Jasmine

(Mai is Musa daugther,Tara is Tecna daugther and Janet is Roxy daugther.)

Now Tia,Nephthys,Jasmine and Kiara go to explain the everything that they met to Mai,Tara,Janet and them parents of this time.

"Wow!that's amazing"Said Mai

"So cool!"Said Janet

"You 4 are lucky girls."Said Tara

"All rigth I think the time that your group to be the new Winx is come."Said Bloom

"Thanks Mom."said Tia

"Okay girls let's go to teaches those Mecha-Monsters the lesson."Said Nephthys

"WINX BELIEVIX!"Said the daugthers of the Winx

Now they're see the Mecha-Centaur and Mecha-Minotaur are destroyed the city.

"Hey!"Said angry Tia

"All rigth come here and show us of your power."Said Mai

The two Mecha-Monsters can't defeated the new Winx and they were destroyed.

"Now it's only one now."Said Tara

"It's DNA!"Said Tia

A few days later...

"Mom I feel the evil creature are coming!"Said Nephthys

"Yes I feel too."Said Stella

"It's DNA! he's come now."Said Tia

Now DNA want to stole the Time Machine of the Winx and go back

in past to have a perfect from.

"Hey DNA!"Said Tia

"What!how do you know my name?!"Said DNA

Now the new Winx used the skill of the Z figthers that they learn from them mother to defeat

DNA.

"Specail Beam Cannon!"Said Nephthys

"Masenko!"Said Tara

"Destructo Disk!"Said Mai

"Spirit Ball!"Said Jasmine

"Tri-Beam!"Said Janet

"Dodon Ray!"Said Kiara

"KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAAAAA!"Said Tia

Now every specail attack go straigth to DNA and killed DNA.

"Okay everything is save now."Said Tia

"WINX!"Said thenew WInx

Now the future of magic dimension is safe thanks to the Winx amd them daugthers. 


End file.
